gtalibertycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Pedestrian Dialogues in GTA III
This page documents pedestrian dialogue featured in Grand Theft Auto III. Army *This is the Army! *Kill him! *I wanna kill him! *Do we get medals for this? *Take the enemy down! *Shoot him! SHOOT HIM! *This is a WAR! *Damn civilians! *I love my job! Ammu-Nation Clerk *You want a licence? *No funny business. *I don't need to see any ID; you look trustworthy. Yakuza *I KILL YOU! *Let's go to strip club. Columbian Cartel Being Car Jacked *It's MY car, idiot! *He taking my car! *My car! *You're going to pay for that! Crashing Into Another Vehicle *Watch the wheels, gringo! *You're going to pay for THIS! *You cannot drive dude! Shooting *You want the chainsaw, gringo? *I'm going to kill you. *You're gonna be sorry... *You're a big dumb Yankee boy! *Run or die! *You're a brave man, huh? *It's no problem to kill you. *You move, big man?! F.B.I. *F.B.I.! Stop! *I'll kill you! *You're making Rosco mad! *I'm gonna kill you! *They'll rape him. *This is the F.B.I.! *Stop right there! Pedestrians *I'm an old lady for Christ's sake... *THAT'S MY CAR! *MY CAR! *Hey! *Get off! *Oh No, Not My Wheels! *That's my Mummy's car! *That's my company car! *Stop! *Leave me alone! *STOP TOUCHING ME! *Sure, sure, TAKE IT! *My mother's my sister. *In the navy! *People kill people. *Haven't you got respect for your elders? *I'm gonna get a gun. *HEY! He hit me! *Theres a place you can go. *You look like my daughter. *What are you doing in there? Giving birth? *Guns don't kill people. *Get me a doughnut. I'm hungry. *Call the YMCA. *You can sail the seven seas. *I'm gonna get my face plucked! *This is my cab! *Get in the back! AHHH!! *Mo money, mo problems! *You talking to me? Police *We will open fire! *Police! Freeze! *This is the police, stop! *Take him out! *He's over there! *This is the LCPD! *Police! *Don't move a muscle! *Comply! Southside Hoods Being Car Jacked *Hey man, I just bought that! *Not my wheels! *That's my wheels! *Man, I just stole this! Crashing Into Another Vehicle *It's PANCAKE time! *Next stop, you're dead! *I see the world of pain! *You're a dead man! Shooting *Let's go, cracka! *Yo, check it out! *You got a problem? *I'm gonna bust your ass! *I'm gonna bust your head! *You know who you messin' wit?! *Check out the featherweight! *It's ass-whoopin' time! Triads * You call that driving? (after almost being run down) * Mo' money, mo' problem. * I'm about to kick ass so bad! * Hey, get your eyes checked! (after almost being run down) * Explain! * Somebody call a medic! (fighting) * I see pain in your future! (fighting) * And the winner by K.O. is...! (fighting) Police Helicopter *Did you read a manual for this thing? *You got nowhere to run boy! *You're gonna need some help! *'''Co-Pilot: '''We're gonna kill you! '''Pilot: '''You can't say that, it's not in the book! Category:Dialogues